Mending the Broken Heart
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura is now single, well she's always been single upon having an unrequited love she tries to move on with her life but her friends notice that she's not doing so well. What happens when an unexpected person tries to help her move on? GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Mending the broken heart

Mending the broken heart

Chapter 1

She was standing in the balcony looking down into the crowds of people at Ino's birthday party. Last week Sasuke had completed his revenge on Itachi and killed Orochimaru as well. A couple days ago she confessed to Sasuke that she loved him, but he did not want her. A day later he left town suddenly and Sakura has been in a fowl mood ever since.

"Where is Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked.

"She's on the balcony; she's been down since 'You know what'?"

"That jerk" Temari included.

Gaara bored form Naruto's talk of either Ramen or Hinata overheard this conversation, ever since Sakura had healed him in the retrieval of Matsuri and healing him after he was revived by chiyo-baa-sama, he did find her as a good friend so loyal and kind. She did spar with him and Naruto a couple of times, she was very strong in his opinion stronger than the other female ninja she seemed to already to pass her mentor.

"Naruto what's wrong with Sakura" Lee asked,

"Two word Sasu-gay"

Gaara overheard this too, everyone else was on the floor holding there stomachs.

"He really is gay" Kiba stated.

"So it means that Sakura is single, Yosh!!"

"Lee as a friend I must say you are so out of your league" Kiba added,

"You think you have a better chance" Lee pestered.

"Yeah then let's bet"

Ten-Ten stopped them, "You idiots you'll hurt her more"

"You're right my youthful flower deserves better"

Gaara slipped away from the crowd and walked to the balcony not want to get attention by using his sand.

Meanwhile Sakura,

'I think I'll head home, Tsunade-shishou needs me to do the early shift anyway' she said to herself, she was tired of being rejected and waiting for someone who clearly didn't want her, walking out Gaara appears before her.

"Konnichi wa Kazekage-sama" Sakura stated,

He nodded,

"I hope you are enjoying the party" She said.

He nodded again,

"Well that's good to know, I must leave now"

She bowed and was at the door of the balcony but stopped to hear Gaara call out for her.

"Haruno-san, you are not your usual self" he commented her head dropped.

"I assure you I am fine" was all she said before she made her departure.

Gaara watched Sakura from the balcony as she made her way to the female blonde, Ino whispering something and placing a fake smile. He could tell her friends were worried but she acted out fine.

"See you later then" Ino shouted after the 'long gone' rosette.

"She is so brave with her youthfulness" Lee claimed, everyone now ignored lee.

Gaara on the other hand was watching from the balcony, he saw Sakura turn a corner.

'**Pain' Shukaku stated.**

Gaara agreed with his demon, he was tempted to return the favor that she had for him. She healed him and did a lot for Suna and him personally. He made a promise, 'I will make her smile truly.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Author's note: this fic was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided what the hay. Please review. GaaSakuforever O.o if you have any requests mention it I may put it in the next chapter….(Sorry I'm having a writers block)

Talk to you soon,

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around midnight the Sabaku's returned to their apartment courtesy of Tsunade.

"So Kankuro did you ask Ino out?" Temari asked.

"Yeah and she said yes,"

"Where are you going for your date?"

"Have no clue!"

Gaara just stood there, he was bored. "Gaara when are you going to have a girlfriend that way we can go on double dates" Kankuro stated.

"No"

"Gaara I have a favor to ask you."

"Hn"

Kankuro took that as a yes, "Ino said she wanted me to bring someone with me, she has a friend coming too so will you…"

"No"

"Please don't you love your nii-san?"

"No"

Temari kept smirking or releasing chuckles.

"Gaara just do it the faster Ino and Kankuro get to know about each other the faster he marries and leaves us alone."

'**She makes an excellent point kid'** Shukaku rambled.

"Please Gaara like Temari said you'll get rid of me faster"

"Whatever."

"Yes." The overjoyed Kankuro ran around the house but was stopped with the contact of a fan on his head.

"Idiot"

Next morning…

Sakura rose to the sound of her annoying alarm clock, she pushed off her bed sheets and let a yawn escape while rubbing her sleepy eyes. She paced her way to the washroom and turned the knob on her shower, undressed and stepped into in to warm spraying water. Ten minutes later she exited her shower and dried herself before placing a warm fussy white robe upon her porcelain pale skin. Her hair wrapped in a towel as she stared into the mirror.

The alarm rang again shouting urgent warnings.

"Better get going" she stated to her reflection that mimicked her lip movement.

Sakura dressed her self in her normal attire, tight black shorts with pale pink slitted skirt, black tank top and a Red vest zipped up to the neck line bearing the Haruno symbol on the back. She walked into her medium sized fully accessorized kitchen and took out some strawberry yogurt from the fridge. She reached for a spoon on the dish tray and began to 'dig in'.

A sigh escaped her breath as she made her way to the door of her. Sakura took her headband, gloves and arm bands with her, then began to strap her almost knee high boots as she exited she tied her head band, (A/N: yes the red one) slid her arm bands on to rest on her elbows and put on her black leather gloves. Her hands dangled at her sides by her Kunai pouch. Quickly she made her way to the hospital which was a ten minute away building from Sakura's apartment. She entered through the main doors to be greeted by Ino a new employ working at the same and only hospital.

"Ohayo forehead"

"Ohayo Ino-Pig"

They gotten used to each other's nicknames.

"So what do you have planned tonight?"

"Taking the night shift it Tsunade approves"

"No seriously"

"I am serious why?"

"You are not working tonight; you took on the night shift for 3 days already you need to have some fun, and enjoy life."

"Ino I had fun yesterday"

"No you didn't you liar, since you left my party earlier you are coming with me."

"Where?", Sakura knew it was pointless arguing on this matter especially when it involves a stubborn blonde.

"The bar, I'll come by your house 7 so be ready."

"Fine"

Little did she know she was in for a big surprise…

OOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:** I know this story is short Gomen but that is this stories format. (also cause I'm getting a lot of writer's block lately) Please read and review. Here is special thanks to my supporters:

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. DarkMage6

3. EstherAngelofDeath

4. GothLove

5. KazekagesKittenXD

6. Lady AlyseB630

7. Sandragon: thanks for the help and the idea.

8. xRedHasAppearedx

9. xoLovelyEyesox

10. Sesshy'-Mate

11. ilikeitiloveit19

12. a thousand cranes

I have a couple new stories up please review and tell me how you think of them.

There called:

1. Gomenasai! (Rated M)

2. It started with a bag of cookies (Rated M)

What's coming up next in this story is…

Sakura is getting ready for Ino and they go to the bar to find familiar faces.

Ja ne

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

"Fine" Sakura stated not in the mood to argue. "See you later Ino-pig"

"Remember 7 sharp, be ready and don't you dare blow me off" hollered Ino from across the hall.

"Hai Hai" Sakura said not really paying attention.

5:00 the clock read, meaning Sakura's shift was over.

'Better go home and change' she told herself.

Upon reaching her destination she entered took a quick shower and began to dress up. She picked out her outfit, simple but respectful: red long sleeve shirt with slits on the the sleeves and the Haruno symbol on the back, and black cargo pants with black 2 inch heels, and her black gloves..

Just as she was head out, Ino was about to knock on the door.

"Good you're ready"

"Ino" Sakura stated, she found her blonde friend in purple mini-skirt and 3 inch black heels. Wearing a black V-cut tank top, with large bolded letter in gold, 'Beware my boyfriend is behind you', and the design on the shirt contained some silver butterflies. Her hair was in one giant ponytail. To Sakura Ino looked fit to go clubbing.

"Come on, or well be late"

"Why are you so worried were just going for drinks, right?"

"Yeah" Ino stated, 'something like that'

"Um Ino what's with the grin"

"Oh nothing, I'm just excited."

Sakura cocked a brow 'Some things a miss here.'

"Well let not keep my plans waiting" Ino said.

"So which bar are we going to?"

"The one down the street I heard from Tsunade they have great stuff there"

'Listening to a woman that can't even hold her liquors, this is going to be troublesome' mumbled Sakura in her mind.

In a couple of minutes they reached their destination, only because there were some men whistling toward them and Sakura well let's say didn't like there behavior especially after one man tried to slap their asses. Well it didn't look good at all. Sakura made a huge crater in the ground filled with horny scared men. Ino tried to calm Sakura down. But well if looks could tell Sakura was still in anger mode and kept muttering ways to kill each one. Not only that, she was kinda wondering why Ino was so calm about the whole ordeal.

"Hello what may I get you ladies" said the bar tender with a flirtatious attitude. Ino just didn't seem to mind.

"Well I'll have a martini and my friend here will have"

"A virgin Shirley-temple" (meaning a non-alcoholic drink) Sakura quickly mentioned before her blonde friend would do something that would make Sakura regret.

'Never again, am I gonna come here especially with Ino' Sakura muttered to herself witnessing her friend flirt about for the millionth time. Soon her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh My God"

"What's wrong" Sakura asked, getting ready putting her hand in her pocket, reaching for a kunai.

"Look who's here" blabbered Ino while pulling Sakura's arm to meet with men before her.

"Kankuro, Kazekage-sama" Ino started.

"Hey Ino" Kankuro stated giving Ino a quick kiss. Making Sakura just almost gag in her mind. "Sakura"

"Hey, Kankuro, Kazekage-sama" Sakura waved with another fake smile bestowed on her face.

Gaara just nodded and said a quick hi.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked but was interrupted by Ino again.

"Hey since you guys are here let's get a booth, and sit together."

Gaara's POV

My idiot of a brother managed to make me agree to this 'date' thingy. I was getting ready to go, simply I was going to go in my Kazekage robe, but my brother somehow managed to steal all my clothes and place something else in my wardrobe. Not in the mood to chase after him, I wear the black long sleeve shirt which had troublesome buttons, and black pants. After my baka of a brother finally finishes dressing in a black tight tee-shirt and blue jeans, and taken off his girly make up we went to the appointed destination, for my brother's sake he better get with this girl soon and move out of the house so then I will never have to deal with his annoyance and perverted ways.

Next thing I know is that I will probably have to deal with some annoying girl hopefully it won't be a fan girl.

"There they are" my brother states in his cheerful mood. I look to the direction he is pointing and I notice two girls, one with blonde I was guessing Kankuro's date then. My eyes pick up a pink haired girl. Sakura. I know that for sure know one else in this entire village had that hair color, wait scratch that no one probably had that hair color. Now I was relieved, we made it over to the girls. Getting a closer look the pink haired girl was well magnificent I never seen her dress this way. She seemed to tense up when her friend stated our presence, like she was going to pull a kunai or something. She soon loosens her grip and turns to face us. I felt like my breath had been taken from me for a minute. Her face seemed to be frozen emerald eyes striking me, then she greeted us. But what confused me was the question. "What are you doing here?" did she not know of our coming. Then I reached a realization that her friend must have left out that part. Kankuro took hold of his female companion and made way to the booth. Me well I was unsure what to do, I've never been on these date things. I was waiting for her move as I glanced upon her.

Normal POV

"Well shall we join them?" The girl stated.

"Hn."

Sakura took that as a yes, and got of the stool she sat on and walked beside Gaara to the table.

Soon a server came with Ino's and Sakura's drink. Sakura seemed to glare at Ino the whole time who shrugged it off and kept making lovy' dovy' faces with Kankuro who did the same. Soon Gaara and Kankuro ordered drinks.

"I'll have a Guinness and my br"

"Nothing" Gaara ordered.

Kankuro went back to there little love talk with Ino and Sakura and Gaara could help but inwardly gag.

The waiter came back and brought the ordered drink. Sakura kept fiddling with the straw and finally couldn't help staying quiet. Ino and Kankuro got drunk. Not only did Ino not tell Sakura about the double date but about the bar itself. After 7:30 the bar turns into a rave like thing with pumping music and many people dancing. So drunk the two go to the dance floor leaving Sakura and Gaara alone.

"So um… how was the party?" Sakura asked.

"Oh uh Good I guess"

"That's good" Sakura stated trying to start another conversation. After ten minutes of talking they formed a conversation, mostly Sakura laughing on Naruto's stupidity and Kankuro's too. Gaara smirked most of the time.

She sipped on her drink that was still full then looked at Gaara who never once let his gaze of her slip, making her tense.

"Are you sure you're not thirsty?" Sakura asked, "Here try mine" He cocked a none-existing eyebrow. "It doesn't contain liquor" she stated and handed him the cup.

He drank some not to be rude and found out he liked it. He handed her the cup, she took it as a yes then called the waiter and was about to order the drink when Gaara simply took her drink.

"Hey leave me some for me" she stated, but couldn't get the cup. She ordered another drink the same one and it came soon. Sakura took the drink and started sipping to find her self getting a bad headache which Gaara didn't take lightly.

"Haruno-san, are you alright?"

He looked at the drink and sipped some of it before spitting it out. "Alcohol" The waiter came apologizing. It seemed another lady complained that her drink had no alcohol.

"Sorry"

Gaara glared making the man go away in the process. 'Your complaining won't take the alcohol out of her system'. Sakura looked lightheaded.

"Haruno you are drunk, wait here" he commanded then went into the dance floor which bathed in the scent of sweet, and alcoholics.

He made his way to his brother and Ino, glaring at everyone in his way and everyone made a path. Kankuro and Ino stopped practically vertical sex dancing and looked upon Gaara.

"Haruno is drunk, do you know where she stays"

"Yeah, her apartment a little ways from here, it's a white apartment with green roof tiling and her door number is 6."

Upon returning he noticed Sakura wasn't at the table he heard a commotion and saw…

**GaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSaku**

**Cliffy sorry 'bout that I will update soon!**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting plz send me some reviews and tell me what you think so far. Thanks to all the following for their reviews and Subscribing me to there alerts, favs:

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. 7darkangel7

3. DarkMage6

4. EstherAngelofDeath

5. GothLove

6. KazekagesKittenXD

7. Lady AlyseB630

8. Neko4

9. Sandragon

10. XxMiyakaxX

11. xRedHasAppearedx

12. xoLovelyEyesox

13. Sesshy'-Mate

14. a thousand cranes

15. ilikeitiloveit19

And also thanks to mina-san for the 452 HITS!!

I will try to update soon k XD

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Upon returning he noticed Sakura wasn't at the table he heard a commotion and saw a dirty blonde and a brunette man and rosette backed off to a wall, and the rosette trying to get her arm back from the blondes clutches. Gaara seemed to be enraged as he saw one trying to claim her lips.

"She's shy" the blonde stated.

"No I think she'd rather kiss me, right" said the brunette, while taking Sakura's face in his hand.

"No" Sakura said, "Leave me alone!"

"Why you looked so lonesome by yourself" he spoke, and then wrapped his hand around her waist bringing her closer to him and tried to grind her against himself. The other went behind her and to grind from behind. Sakura tried to elbow the person behind her and punch the person in front.

"She's not alone she's with me" Gaara shouted, and pushed the men onto the floor with his sand.

"Gaara," she cried as she clutched onto his shirt and hid her face in it as tears started to drizzle.

Sakura's POV

I felt a huge stinging pain in my head, I hear someone telling me to wait here. Oh I remember it was Gaara's words. He left then two men pulled me out of my seat. They must have stalked me and waited until Gaara was gone. They pulled me to a wall in the dance floor, probably to hide me from Gaara's view. Then they started to look at me weirdly, I felt the pain stinging. I did my best to move away, when they got closer I tried to use my chakra but nothing happened, I must have over done it in the hospital. Damn.

The next thing I knew was pushed to wall and two guys grasped my hand again and tried to feel me. I managed to hit there hands away. Next thing I knew they tried to steal a kiss, my first kiss; even though I may be drunk I would never let any man steal my first kiss, so I quickly ducked my head. 'Gaara, where are you?' Sakura thought. I should have never let Ino take me here. Well saying that will not help me now. The only thing was hope that Gaara knew I was missing and came to search for me.

'Yeah right he'd probably go home seeing him being unsocial and all' my inner kept making me doubt my hopes. 'He probably doesn't care'

'You're wrong' I kept telling myself she kept chanting negative things.

'Yamate' I shouted at my inner to stop torturing my mind I didn't need to lose hope at this moment, but every second seemed like minutes and well I started to lose faith. His hand cupped my cheek and now he started to snake his arm around my waist and pull me closer. He muttered some words, I pushed away but his grasp tightened, another from behind pushed me forward and pushed himself on me. I elbowed him and punched the person in front, but it didn't work. I almost gave up until I notice both men on the floor. I hear another voice and turn to face the man who saved me. 'Gaara' I shouted without thinking I rush over to him and clutch into his shirt, 'He came' was all I could say I was happy so happy, and relieved. Then I felt sort of nauseous.

Gaara's POV

I found them trying to do something to her and I rushed and knocked them out, she looked in pain, her eyes told me everything. When she called my name, it was the first time, and it sounded different how others say it. I could feel my shirt dampen, she must be crying. I could feel her trembling. I lifted her up.

Normal POV

Gaara carried Sakura bridal style and Sakura clung onto his shirt still face hidden in his black shirt. He took her out of the bar and carried her down the street. He still noticed her face hidden. "Sakura are you alright?" Sakura grip tightened. They soon reached the destination that Ino described. She tugged on his shirt to let him down and he did. Her crying ceased and only tear stains were on her face. Gaara watched as she fumbled with her key.

"Sakura are you alright?" he asks once again and she opens the door, Gaara follows her in to see her stumble her way to the washroom. She grabs the toilet and starts to empty out all the food or drinks she had consumed earlier. Gaara helped her up and placed her on her couch as he got a towel and dampened it. He re-entered the room and noticed her eyes closed. He proceeded to wipe her face. As he placed the cloth in the, what he seemed was hamper, then gently carried the sleeping rosette into what he believed was her room and carefully lay her down. When he was about to leave he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned around slightly shocked.

"Gaara please stay" she stated with half lidded eyes, "I don't want to be alone."

He nodded and sat next to her on her bed. "Please hold me" she requested and he embraced her. She laid her head on his shoulder and almost hesitantly moved her hand and gently traced his face with her fingertips. He was shocked by her gesture, no one ever touched him like that, he didn't hate it, and he held her hand there with his. She didn't seem to mind though as she gave him as smile. With her other arm she held him tightly, fearing he would leave her. After a couple minutes she fell deep into her slumber. Gaara placed her head on the pillow, moved away pink locks from her porcelain face and removed her shoes. A smile left him from the moment. He placed her pink covers on her. Stood up, he examined the room. It was very simple; there were pictures of her and Team 7, and one with Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and Jiraya.

He glanced one last time at her before exiting the room, and closing the door. He walked out of her apartment and headed to his place.

**GaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSakuGaaSaku**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review mina-san, I have updated this chapter as promised. I will try to update soon. **PLEASE R&R.** Thanks for the 516 hits!! Oh and thanks to these following for adding this story or me to there favs or alerts and reviewing.

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. 7darkangel7

3. DarkMage6

4. EstherAngelofDeath

5. GothLove

6. KazekagesKittenXD

7. Lady AlyseB630

8. Neko4

9. Sandragon

10. XxMiyakaxX

11. xRedHasAppearedx

12. xoLovelyEyesox

13. Sesshy'-Mate

14. a thousand cranes

15. ilikeitiloveit19

16. i.cry.cuz.im.not.happy

Thanks again

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

'What happened last night?' Sakura asked her self bought got no response her eyes opening and closing trying to keep the sunlight away. She lifted her sheets, 'How did I get to bed last night, why do I have a huge headache, why am I wearing the same clothes?'

Sakura threw the pink covers to the other side of her double-sized bed. She lazily lifted her legs to hit the floor. Now walking she realized shoes on the floor, 'Didn't I wear those last night' now rubbing her eyes she let a yawn escape as she washed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth. Checking the clock it read 11:00 she had nothing to do today since it was her day off. 'Let's see I went with Ino to the bar which turned out to be a rave, better let Ino explain to me what she was thinking, I should of knew when she wore her skimpy outfit. After we meet with Kankuro and …'

'Oh no' everything came rushing to her, the drink her talk with Gaara, and herself personally shouting Gaara's name, instead of Kazekage-sama. She began to panic.

Now her face began to blush, "He must have brought me home, and took of my shoes" she shouted still surprised.

"Ino when I get my hands on your neck I am going to wring you like a worm" 'Ino must have told him my address' Sakura thought. "I better go apologize for my behavior last night; I mean I was drunk I could have said something."

Making her way to the front door she noticed she wore the same clothes as last night. Now she walked back to her dresser and looked for an outfit. 'Might as well get a shower, I reek of alcohol'. She stepped into her bathroom, turned on the shower tap and adjusted the temperature to her liking. She was glad that she went shopping 3 days ago, her new scented shampoo and conditioner 'Strawberry and cherries' was now placed on her silky pink locks. After her five minutes in her heaven shower, she dried herself with a yellow fluffy towel. Now she was fully clad in a blue t-shirt, and black cargo pants, and her ninja sandals. Quickly appeasing her hunger with a mere green apple she rushed to the front door. 'Wait wouldn't it be kind of awkward that I just go up to him and say hi thanks for last night, now what happened' she sighed.

"Sakura-chan"

"Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm on my way, and well I wanted to ask…" his cheeks were tainted with a crimson shade.

"What is it Lee?"

"Um will you, youthful cherry blossom join me for a youthful lunch at Ichirakus?"

She starred at him, 'Lee is nice, he has asked many times, and I'm sure I can see Gaara after, did I just call the Kazekage by his first name?'

"Sure"

Lee gawked for a minute, 'She said yes. YOSH!!' Lee shouted in his head.

"Um lee are you okay?"

"Hai" he said then allowed her to pass and he followed by her side.

"So Sakura-san, how is the Hospital work been?"

"Not bad, not a lot of wounded now."

"Yosh"

An anime bubble slipped down her head. In the distance there was the exact person she wanted to see.

"Isn't that the youthful Kazekage of Suna?"

"Hai"

"Sakura what are you doing with Lee" Ten-Ten came with Neji close behind.

"I am accompanying Lee to lunch at Ichiraku's."

"Lee got a date with you!!" Ten-Ten practically shouted, getting attention from everyone in the city block, even the one Sakura needed to see.

"Hai" Sakura stated, "But it's just friends going for lunch."

"May we join you then?" Ten-Ten asked, clinging onto Neji.

"You should ask Lee he invited me" Sakura replied.

Just then Gaara came over.

"Oh the Youthful Kazekage of Suna has graced us with his Youthful presence?"

'Lee going a little too overboard with 'Youthfulness' Sakura, Neji and Ten-Ten thought.

Gaara had no emotion shown at all, and just answered with a 'Hn'.

"So would the Youthful Kazekage join us for lunch at Ichiraku's?" Lee inquired.

"Hn"

"YOSH!! LET'S GO!!" Lee shouted with his youthfulness pose.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohayo mina-san, Well I will post up the next chapter soon, but not to soon. I will off fanfiction for a while when it gets to the end of June cause I have Stupid, Crappy, and Damned exams. It also sucks if you don't get what is going on or what the hell to study. Jeez.

I NEED YOUR HELP…

Plz tell me what you think of this fic and if you have any requests for this fic. (I am started to get a writers block for this particular fic) Please send me a message or review.

Continue to read and Review MINA-SAN.

Thanks for the Following:

Hits: **786**

Reviews: **24**

Favs: **10**

Alerts: **16**

**There is a poll on my profile Please Vote**

**What pairings should I do for some soon to come fics?**

**SasuSaku**

**GaaSaku**

**NejiSaku**

**ItaSaku**

**SasoSaku**

**SaiSaku**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap:

_Gaara had no emotion shown at all, and just answered with a 'Hn'._

"_So would the Youthful Kazekage join us for lunch at Ichiraku's?" Lee inquired._

"_Hn" _

"_YOSH!! LET'S GO!!" Lee shouted with his youthfulness pose. _

End of Recap:

"Come on Youthful blossom," Lee said pulling Sakura with him, who grabbed the nearest person to her. That happened to be Gaara, yes the Sabaku no Gaara whom just glanced at the girl in front of him the girl who snagged on to his shirt. His eyes widen at the moment, kind of shocked that she grabbed him.

"We're here," Lee shouted and stopped automatically making Sakura, and Gaara crash and Gaara straddling Sakura. Lee turned around, 'oh shit he is going to' her thoughts were interrupted as Lee talked.

"I AM SO SORRY SAKURA-SAN, GAARA-KUN. WITH MY YOUTHFUL RUNNING I MADE YOU CRASH. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Gaara helped a slightly blushing Sakura.

"What happened?" Ten-Ten asked as she popped out with Neji at her side.

As she was about to speak Lee beat her to it.

"I HAVE DISGRACED THE YOUTFULNESS OF YOUTH."

"What the hell is he talking about? Wait I don't want to know" Nejis stated as he sat on a stool in the ramen shop. Ten-Ten finding Lee's rambling pointless joined the Hyuuga.

"Lee, please calm down," Sakura stated.

"But I have…"

"Lee it's alright I'm not hurt, are you Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head.

"See?"

"Thank you Sakura-san, your youthful words are too kind to me."

"Anytime," Sakura said with an anime teardrop on her forehead.

Gaara's POV

I stand in the crowd just waiting to train with Naruto, last minute Naruto says he can't train today so I am stuck in town doing absolutely nothing. Anyway then I hear that guys name, Lee now I remember and Sakura. She seemed cheerful. Along comes the Hyuuga prodigy and his team mate. Next thing I know is Lee beckoning me to come with his wrist movement. Seeing Sakura there a slight blush made me curious. After the bowl head guy asks me to join them, I do since there was nothing better to do. All of a sudden I feel a grasp on my shirt, no one ever dared to grasp his shirt. But then he saw the owner and didn't mind. Next thing I know I crash into her land right on top of her.

**Shukaku POV**

**Oh the boy can't just admit he is fond of this pink haired goddess. If only me and the kid would switch bodies then I would pleasure her in many ways possible. Including myself, but I just had to be stuck with this un-social brat. I got excited when I landed on her man, I could just eat her up. The kid's bulge on her clothed womanhood, wow wee I guess that was the only action I will be getting. Unless things were to carry on, kukukukukuku. Stupid thing is the kid doesn't even realize why she is blushing. Man I will just have to remind him later. **

As they entered the ramen shop, Sakura sat in between Gaara and Lee. Ten-Ten between Neji and Lee. (So Gaara, Sakura, Lee, Ten-Ten then Neji)

Lee kept complementing Sakura on her youthfulness, as Sakura thanked him awkwardly and anime bubbles forming at the side of her head. Each one ordered their preferred ramen dish. Lee paid, and parted ways to meet with his youthful teacher Gai-sensei, leaving Sakura, Gaara, Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Gomen Sakura-san I can not stay long I must fulfill my training with Konoha's beautiful blue beast of Konoha."

"That's alright Lee, thanks for the lunch it was very kind of you."

She waved to him as he left, and turned around to talk with the rest.

"Well it was nice having lunch with you Sakura, Kazekage-sama; but now Neji and I must go train. See you later." Ten-Ten stated before claiming the Hyuuga prodigy's arm and walking to the training grounds.

That left a very awkward Sakura and Gaara sitting at a booth looking into empty ramen bowls.

The silence was broken as Sakura began to speak.

"Kazekage-sama, last night I am sorry to have convened you in any way."

"It's alright Haruno, I was not convened in any matter."

"So how was your day so far Kazeka", "Gaara."

"But…"

"No buts Haruno."

**Ja ne**

"Alright but I must insist that you call me by my first name as well."

"Hn"

Just before another word was uttered Naruto came in with his childish grin.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Gomen this chapter took long to update but I had tons of things to do. Anway please R&R mina-san. If you have any request please send them in.

Thanks for the reviews and Hits mina-san.

Plz vote on my profile on which pairing you would like for my future coming story.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
